


Wait For Me

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Series: Aguilar de Nera x Maria Fics [6]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Aguilar is on the verge of going full homocidal cat, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: Anon Tumblr Prompt: Aguilar getting jealous when he catches another man courting Maria.





	Wait For Me

The relationship between a mentor and their novice is supposed to resemble that of a teacher and their student.

 

It is forbidden in the Brotherhood for it to be anything more and Aguilar was already walking the line. The Brotherhood had not wanted him, Bennedicto had rejected him even when he had gone to take up the Assassin call, and if it had not been for Maria then he would have never of been given the chance to  _be_ a novice.

 

 

He understood the  _rules_ -there had originally been no problem with the guides that were expected of a novice. Though, when it had all began, Maria had taken the role of a sister to him. Being the family that he had in small jokes aimed at him and those sly smiles she would give after whacking him in the face with a spear. Helping ease the emotional pain that had come with the loss of his parents, eldest sister, wife and son; doing exactly what she needed to in order to pull him away from personal acts of revenge and to the Creed.

Though now it was  _different_. 

She had become more to him. Those small jokes and sly smiles pulled at him. The long days sparring in the sun and even longer nights in her study where they would teach each other became a routine to him. One that he held closer than his duties to the Brotherhood and in there was part of the problem. That their dedication to protecting the Apple, the oaths to the Creed, were supposed to outweigh emotional ties.

 

 

The other part, the problem that made him burn away with  _jealousy,_ was the other Assassin. The one that was not a Master and Mentor as Maria was. The one that went on missions separately than the ones lead by Bennedicto himself. The one that out-ranked him and seemed to look down upon him.

_The one that was courting Maria._

 

 

It should not nag at him as much as it does, but every time he simply sees them together he cannot help the feeling that consumes him. Jealousy eating away at his very core, because he has no  _right_ to be with Maria. To be with the person that accepted him into the Brotherhood, being the only family he had left, the last thing in the world that mattered to him. 

Though now there was nothing that he could do as the man made Maria smile. Gifting each other during small exchanges in the dimly lit halls where only Aguilar would know to look. 

As if this was fates nasty trick.

 

 

Aguilar lingered back into her study. Back into the one place that he could call  _his and Maria's._

Where he could forget that for now his relationship with her was forced to be that of a mentor and their novice. 

Where his jealousy paused in its feast at his very heart in the knowledge that she would return to him. That even if he was to retire to his room that she would still come to him even if it would only be to check and in that small fact he can find relative peace.

For an Assassin tends to have a short life, shorter than normal, and Aguilar would consider himself lucky in that regard.

_He can wait._


End file.
